


All For You

by sorryuser



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke in Panties, Luke in a Baggy Sweater, Luke in knee high socks, Luke in the Choker, M/M, knee high socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earlier when that photo of Luke in the choker, Ashton got a hard on in the middle of rehearsal. He had to excuse himself and jack off in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For You

Ashton doesn't notice at first, he's currently switching through the channels of the TV, his legs resting on the coffee table. Then Luke coughs, causing Ashton to look up at him. He'd be lying if he said his mouth didn't _drop_ at the sight of Luke.

Earlier when that photo of Luke in the choker was posted, Ashton got a hard on in the middle of rehearsal. He had to excuse himself and jack off in the bathroom. But here Luke is now, standing in the middle of their living room in said choker, along with a big baggy sweater that comes low before his  thighs, black and white knee high socks, and Ashton can barely see pink lace panties. He can already feel his cock swelling up, he drops the control and stands. He quickly makes his way over to Luke and wraps his arms around his waist, tightly. He begins the kiss Luke's neck roughly, leaving bruises down to his collar bones, Luke whimpers and wraps his arms around Ashton's neck, dragging his nails along Ashton's back, well, what he could reach.

"Jump" Ashton growls against Luke's neck, Luke complies quickly and jumps, wrapping his legs around Ashton's waist. Ashton grips Luke's ass, holding him up. He walks to the couch and sits, letting Luke get comfortable on his lap. Luke's straddling Ashton now, thighs on each side of Ashton's lap.

Luke starts moving his hips in circles, he drops his head into the curve of Ashton's neck, "Just for me, huh?" Ashton grips Luke's waist, running his hands on whatever soft skin he can reach.

"Just for you," Luke whimpers again, "Please, Ash." Luke whispers, looking at Ashton with pleading eyes.

"Tell me what you need, princess" Ashton runs his hands over Luke's lace covered ass. "Tell me what you want me to do to you" He says, moving his to lift Luke's sweater up, exposing his pale skin and his nipple. Ashton leans in and swirls his tongue around Luke's nipple, teasing the other with his thumb and finger.

Luke whimpers, "God, yes, Ash." Luke's head drops back, Ashton kisses up to Luke's neck again, leaving his nipples. He puts two fingers on Luke's lips and Luke automatically opens his mouth, engulfing Ashton's fingers. He sucks, moving his head back and forth. Ashton removes his fingers and sneaks them under Luke's panties and teases his hole, pushing both fingers in, Ashton leans back on the couch and watches Luke's reaction.

"I need you inside me right now" Luke states, wriggling back on Ashton's fingers

"You sure?" Ashton smirks

"Fuck yes, Ash. Please" Luke gasps

Ashton removes his fingers and quickly lubes up his cock with spit, he moves Luke's panties to the side and lines himself up with Luke's hole. Luke, being the impatient boy he is, sinks down on Ashton's cock, hissing at the burn.

He moans loudly, "You're so fucking deep inside of me, Ash." Luke lays his hands on Ashton's chest and slowly starts to move his hips up and down.

"I want to cum inside you. Fuck you 'till you can't even walk" Ashton says, pulling Luke's sweater up again and sucking his nipples.

"Make me scream, Ashton. Call me your princess and your baby girl" Luke whimpers out, griping Ashton's hair, and fucking himself harder.

Ashton moves them quickly to where Luke was face down on the couch, ass up in the air, and Ashton could fuck him harder.

Ashton moves Luke's ass cheeks apart, watching as his cock disappearing into Luke. "Give it to me hard and fast, please." Luke pleads

Ashton complies, fucking him harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the loft.

"There you go, baby girl. Taking my cock like a good girl, have you been a good girl" Ashton asks, driving into Luke deeper, Luke nods quickly, making fists against the couch.

"Talk to me, princess. Let me hear that voice." Ashton says, covering Luke with his body, holding himself up with his arms. He bites at Luke's ear, "You don't wanna be a bad girl, right?" Ashton asks, Luke shakes his head. "Then do what I ask, okay baby?" Ashton adds

Luke cries out, loudly. "Good, baby, good job. But, I know you can be louder than that, let the neighbors hear what a slut you are for me." Ashton can feel that Luke is close.

Luke moans louder, "I-I'm close, can I cum? Please, Ash?" Luke asks, fucking himself back against Ash.

"Yeah, princess, you can come." Ashton says, immediately Luke cums, clenching around Ashton, sending him over the edge.

Ashton cums inside Luke with a loud groan, "Such a pretty girl," Ashton whispers into Luke's ear, causing Luke to smile.

Once down from their highs Ashton says, "You're gonna have to clean the cum off the couch, baby"

Lukre frowns, "Why me?" He asks

"It's your cum, my cum's inside you, remember" Ashton stands and readjusts himself into his pants again, He leans down and kisses a blushing Luke.

"When you're done we can cuddle" Ashton smiles and Luke nods an okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> PROMPTS ARE ACCEPTED!
> 
> :)xx


End file.
